<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Necro-mansae by psychophoenix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861104">Necro-mansae</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychophoenix/pseuds/psychophoenix'>psychophoenix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Dark Magic, Flash Fic, Flash Fiction, Found Family Dark Edition, Gen, Necromancy, Supernatural Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:00:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychophoenix/pseuds/psychophoenix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All Chan ever wanted was a loving family with older brothers who would take care of him and bring him along on their adventures.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Challenge 3: Supernatural</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Necro-mansae</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Lee Chan arrived at Mrs. Park's Home for Boys, he thought that he'd finally get all that he wanted since he was abandoned at a young age. A loving family with older brothers who would take care of him and bring him along on their adventures.</p><p>Instead, he got abuse, neglect, and bullying. So when Chan discovered the Home's library and the solace it provided him, he barely left the room. </p><p>"<em>Just keep your grimy hands off the restricted books,</em>" Mrs. Park had warned him. "<em>The government would have my hide if they discovered you boys have access to such materials</em>." </p><p>Of course, the last thing a 12-year-old boy would do when told to keep away from something is to stay away from it. So when the lights were off, and the Home's residents were asleep, Chan would sneak into the library and read the restricted books by candlelight. </p><p>At first, Chan did not understand what he was reading. But the images on the books provided some context, and he soon realized that they were dangerous and that it was probably best he kept away from them. </p><p> </p><p>At age 15, after a particularly bad beating after the older boys in the Home framed him for some mischief that they had done, Chan vowed to get revenge by using something from the books. However, instead of a curse, he found something else—a blessing. </p><p>All Chan ever wanted was older brothers and a family. With the books' help, he could have them. </p><p> </p><p>A little ways off the path leading to the Home is a small graveyard. Mrs. Park said that some of the Home's residents who had died young were buried there. When Chan was new, the other boys chased him there and left him to find his way back alone in the darkness. Whenever Chan wanted to be alone, he sat among the dead, familiarizing himself with the names on the headstones. </p><p>After some cross-referencing between the Home's resident records in the library and the headstones in the graveyard, Chan soon came up with his ideal family. </p><p> </p><p>Hansol and Seungkwan were first. They were Chan's age when they died from a mysterious sickness. Classic cases of lives cut too short. So Chan gave them a second chance. </p><p>On the night of a new moon, he snuck out with one of the books and a flashlight, intent on bringing forth his new brothers. </p><p>Maybe Chan misspoke the chant, or he wasn't supposed to summon two at once, because those two didn't come out quite right. They either spoke in unison or finished each other's sentences. It bothered Chan a bit, but hey, they were nice enough. </p><p>Minghao was next. He was a foreign child left in the Home, and Chan thought he looked lonely in all the photographs he was in. Someone who knew the pain of being alone would appreciate a family, he supposed. </p><p>Maybe Chan did something wrong again because Minghao wouldn't speak at all.</p><p> </p><p>The next new moon, it was Mingyu's turn. He turned out just fine, although probably a bit more old-fashioned than the rest. Perhaps because he lived ages before the others. Whenever Chan mentioned the Home, Mingyu's face would become a mask of indifference. He called it <em>that place</em>.</p><p>It's Mingyu who casually mentions that the next two should probably be summoned together. Chan was surprised as he didn't realize the elder was peering over his shoulder at the list. </p><p>So the next month, Seokmin and Jihoon joined the growing brood of brothers. Jihoon did not take too well to the situation at first, but at Seokmin and Mingyu's urging, he slowly warmed up to the idea of a second life. Seeing Chan's dejected expression when he said he didn't want to be back probably contributed, too. </p><p> </p><p>Rumors begin spreading at the Home that ghosts of residents past are seen roaming around the area, but no one took the claims seriously. Of course, Chan knew better. </p><p> </p><p>One tiny problem, the ones who have already been summoned can't move past the bounds of the graveyard. Jihoon suggests that Chan call up Wonwoo next because <em>he read those books just as much as you do, so he might know something.</em></p><p>When Wonwoo is called upon two months later, he looks at Chan and the others with fear in his eyes. <em>You shouldn't have done this</em>, he says. Since he does not offer his help, Seungkwan points at the next name on the list.</p><p>Soonyoung lived around the same time as Seungkwan and Hansol but died a few years later. <em>He's always been crazy about the idea of past lives, so he might know something,</em>Seungkwan and Hansol say as one.</p><p>Turns out, Soonyoung couldn't help, but he was a welcome addition to the group anyway. </p><p>Only Wonwoo remains adamant that Chan should stop with the summonings, but he wasn't quite done. </p><p>Chan is shocked when the usually silent Minghao approaches him one day and points at another name on the list: Junhui. And luckily, Junhui had a lead. <em>The elders would know,</em>he said. </p><p>The elders were conveniently the last names on the list: Seungcheol, Jeonghan, and Joshua. </p><p> </p><p>On Chan's 17th year, he finishes the summoning of all 12 of his brothers. </p><p>The elders rise in sync, their eyes roaming over the other 8 before stopping at Chan. <em>Well, well, what do we have here?</em>Jeonghan grins. </p><p><em>The elders would know</em>, Junhui repeats. </p><p>A smile slowly grows on Joshua's face. <em>Of course, we would. You've done well, Junhui.</em></p><p>Wonwoo starts to yell a warning, but Seungcheol silences him with a glare. He turns to Chan. <em>Well done, little brother.</em></p><p>Chan could hardly believe it; they were finally all together. </p><p>The elders' eyes turn black, and Chan begins to writhe in pain. </p><p><em>Now pay the price</em>.</p><p> </p><p>All Chan ever wanted was a loving family with older brothers who would take care of him and bring him along on their adventures.</p><p>And for a price, he got it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Splashes you with holy water* </p><p>Don't dabble in the dark arts, kids.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>